I'm going Home
by Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose
Summary: "I said… I love you." he finally replied softly, with his large brown eyes on my blue ones. I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face. By the way he said it, I knew what he meant. Hilson!Slash you've been warned! placed at the first of season 6
1. Chapter 1

*** Just a quick songfic, one shot. Hilson!**

**Disclaimers: I don't Own Chris Daughtry's Home lyrics or song**

**I don't own House M.D, or the plotline that goes with it.**

**This is a one-shot to go with the episode after Broken in Season 6. House is going Home. He's just been released and is going to get home by himself. This time House isn't letting his chance at happiness slip through his fingers again. He loves Wilson, and he's gonna tell him.**

* * *

**I limped up to the front desk of Mayfield Psychiatric hospital. The nurse at the front desk smiled at me and pushed forward a clipboard for Noland, who was behind me, to sign me out on. They were letting me out. I was still gonna be seeing Noland 2 times a week, but they were letting me out of here!**

"**You're sure you don't want anyone to pick you up? And you swear you're going strait to James's house?" he asked me as he signed his name next to mine and put the time, date, and status down.**

"**I swear. Like I have anywhere else to go anyway…" I replied with fake mockery hiding away the shame I felt.**

**Noland sighed and handed me my cane, which I took all too eagerly. He turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Greg. One place is enough. Besides, even if you did have another, you would still go to his place anyways. You're going to tell him.," he told me softly. The last thing he said wasn't a question it was a statement.**

**I nodded. "I have to. I'm not letting that chance slip away from me again. But…" I trailed off.**

"…**you're scared." he finished with obvious mind reading powers. I chuckled awkwardly and nodded.**

"**Well…I guess…yeah…I mean, he is my only friend, and he is **_**straight**_**, and even if he wasn't, why would he want me**?" I questioned.

"Why wouldn't he want you? You're a genius, not half bad looking, got a good job, you're funny, a romantic when you wanna be, a little bit on the wild side, realistic, and not to mention… you're in love with him." he told me with a pushing note to his voice. We both started walking toward the double doors.

"You're leaving out my dark and only stating the light. I'm a cripple, a misanthrope, an ass, a bastard, a sarcastic defensive jerk. I don't let anyone in and while I do have a bit of a romantic side, I never show it. I purposely cross boundaries, and I push you until you break. I have to test your limits. It's already happened once, what if he leaves again?" I questioned him, accidentally letting a little too much about me come out.

"Yes. But there is a reason for all that. You have to work on letting people in, Greg. And as I said before, friends like that just cant up and leave. They've been with you through everything. They can try, like James did, but they always come back. What if he reciprocates, what if he cares about you as much as you care about him, what if the feeling is mutual?" he questions me, giving me a playful shove toward the doors. I took a couple steps forward and put my hand against the glass, about to push it open. Suddenly, I stopped, and hesitantly looked over my shoulder. He was still there.

"What if he doesn't?" I whisper.

"What if he does? Isn't it worth the risk, Greg?" he replied softly.

"Nothing's worth loosing him." I stated in answer.

"But nothing's worth having him as something more, too! Take the risk, Greg. Do you want to look back, a decade from now, and wish you had?" he responded

"Don't wanna look back and wish I hadn't either." I quipped back.

Noland shook his head as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath and then met my gaze evenly.

"Nothing in life is free, Greg. You want him? You have to reach for him. You have to risk the fall. You get no where in life if you don't take chances.," he advised softly.

I sighed and nodded. Then, I took a breath and pushed the glass doors open. I stepped out into the fading light of the now setting sun and limped agilely down the road and out the gates. They closed behind me with a dull clang. Now, I was going home. With despicable slowness, I made my way down the sidewalk and began my journey home, or to the bus station and then home.

_I'm staring out into the night And trying to hide the pain _

I stopped at the bus stop and waited. I looked up into the night sky and watched the glistening stars as I shifted from heel to heel. I had always hid it, all of the pain. The pain of just being a cripple. Of having people pity you. And, of course, the real pain. The pain that had gotten my hooked on Vicodin. I shivered at the thought of ever going back to it again. My leg ached sharply and screamed for the bitter pills. I shook my head and rubbed at the aching missing muscle. The bus pulled up and I limped on and handed the driver a dollar bill, telling him gruffly to keep the change,

I took a seat toward the middle of the bus and slid till my left side was flush against the side of the bus. I rested the side of my head on the window and watched the cars and road go by.

_I'm going to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing,_

I'm going home. I close my eyes and sigh. God, I missed Jimmy. When I was around him all of those feelings, the ones I had repressed the hell out of for years, resurfaced…and I didn't mind. As long as Jimmy didn't figure it out, I was in the clear. But now, things were different. Now, I wanted Jimmy to know. Actually, I needed _him_ to know. All of those feelings, felt nice to have. I really needed to tell him. I was going home. Going back to where feeling good and love don't ever cost a thing.

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

The pain I had around him was of longing, not just my physical pain. The emotional pain was almost too much to bare. I've had to bite my lip and keep my mouth shut, as I watched him enter relationship after relationship, no matter how much it hurt, in order to make sure I still got to keep him around. I'm done keeping my mouth shut. What happens next happens.

_I'm going home to the place where I belong _

_where your love has always been enough for me _

_I'm going home. _I realized as it finally sunk in. I was going back to the only place where I truly belonged; with Jimmy. The place where the only thing that mattered was that he was their. I didn't really care exactly how things turned out. I just knew one thing. If I got Jimmy, I means really got him, then his love would always be enough for me. It always had. As a friend, of course! Still. A quote from one of my favorite books came to mind, "If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it." (from Wuthering Heights, by Emily Bronte). Wasn't that exactly how I felt?

_I'm not running from… _

_You know I think you got me all wrong I don't regret this life I chose for me _

No, I wasn't running away. Before I was. Before…I was running away from what I felt…from reality. I know that he thought I didn't care about him, that I didn't want him to be happy, that I didn't love him. He had made quick assumptions of what I thought about him, how I felt about him, and just about me in general. No… he has me all wrong. He thinks I regret being his friend, the infarction, everything…I don't regret this life I chose for me. That's what all that was, wasn't it? My life. Everything that had happened made me who I am. Sure, sometimes I still think I would've been better off if I had done something different. Don't we all?

The bus jerked to a halt at my stop. It was about three blocks from Jimmy's home. I stood and limped down the aisle, giving a polite nod to the driver, and stepped off the bus. I turned and stared off after the bus as it rounded a corner and disappeared. Things were different now, I decided as I started down the road.

_But these places and these faces are getting old So I'm going home _

I guess, in a way, I would miss Mayfield. Those boundaries, that I had when I was a kid, were here…but reinforced much more gently. I would miss Mayfield, but it was old. I thrived on the new, the shiny, the excitement. These faces and places are getting old. So, now, I'm going home.

_The miles are getting longer it seems The closer I get to you _

I rubbed my leg painfully as I came to a stop. As I looked down the road, it seemed like I was farther. How ironic, or sick twisted satire, the closer I get to him, the farther he is away.

_I've not always been the best man and friend for you _

Thinking back on everything I had done, from costing him his job to once in a blue moon, sending him away in tears, and then killing his girlfriend, I felt my walk slow and hesitance take over. After everything I had done, would he want anything to do with me. Now, I stood across the road from his house, I wasn't sure I should go through with it. While he was the best friend I could ever ask for, I had acted as the worst. Could I really walk back into his life? Was I good enough for him? The answer to both was no, but something pushed me forward. Something made me limp up the side walk and to his door step.

Now, I stood here. In a different position, a different doorstep, a different reason, a different time than when I had stood at Cuddy's doorstep so long ago. Then I was going to ask her own a date, and couldn't. Now, I'm asking a lot more of him then that, and I can.

_But your love remains true and I don't know whyYou always seem to give me another try _

As I stood there, finger on the doorbell, I ran over everything that I had gone through, that we had gone through, and noticed something I had noticed a thousand times before. No matter what I did, he remained at my side, his loyalty rang true, his love rang true. No matter what I did, he always gave me another try. Now, here I was, asking for another and then some. Could I do it? Could I ring that bell?

_I'm going home To the place where I belong Where your love has always been good enough for me I'm not running from _

_You know I think you got me all wrong I don't regret this life I chose for me But these places and these faces are getting old _

I had to, didn't I? I needed another chance. I needed him. The question was, would he give it to me. Would he let me in again? Would I get a nine-hundred-ninety-ninth chance? I took a deep breath, rubbed my leg with my other hand, closed my eyes, and pressed the bell. In the back of my mind, I could hear the soft sound of it inside.

_Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it all you just might get it all _

_And then some you don't want _

_Be careful what you wish for cause _

_You just might get it all You just might get it all _

I closed my eyes and remembered that once upon a time, I had wished that I could solve my problems. All of them. And look what I ended up doing because I went to Mayfield. Be careful what you wish for. Hell yeah. Next time you're gonna screw with me fate, don't screw up my whole entire life. Well, then again, the only reason I'm here…the only reason I'm gonna tell him…is because of Mayfield. Alright, fate screwed with my life a lot, but who said it didn't need screwing with.

_I'm going home to the place where I belong Where your love has always been enough for me And I'm not running from.. _

The door clicked open in front of me, and there stood Jimmy. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a brown t-shirt that on the front said in light blue hand written letters, "Everybody Lies." I had to smile at that. He was bare foot and his hair was tousled and sticking out in places. Under the t-shirt her had a light grey long sleeve shirt under it, he had pushed the sleeve of it up to his elbows. His cheeks were flushed red and god, did he look adorable like that.

"Greg." he whispered softly with astonishment clear in wide soft warm brown eyes.

"Hi, Jimmy." I replied softly.

"What are you-? How are you-?"

"I've been released."

"But… they didn't…they didn't call me. Why didn't you get me to pick you up?"

"I can't really explain it that well, Jimmy. I just- I needed to do this on my own."

He didn't question me. He didn't even reply. He just stepped aside and gestured for me to come in. I locked my eyes with his for what seemed like forever. I didn't enter. With my eyes I asked an unspoken question, "Are you sure?". All Jimmy did was nod. I took a breath and stepped inside. Here I had half my answer. Here I had one yes. I had my last chance.

_you know I think you got me all wrong I don't regret this life I chose for me' _

He closed the door behind me with a click. It wasn't over yet. I still had to tell him. How was I going to do that? Could I do it? How was I going to? What was I going to do? I turned to him, waiting for him to question me. But when he turned back to me his eyes were watery and shiny. He looked sat me with what I could only call longing.

I couldn't speak, or move, or anything. I just stood there astonished. That wasn't what I was expecting. Anything but that. He took a couple of steps toward me. I took a breath and felt his body press against mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck in a tight embrace. I felt my knees suddenly go weak and griped the doorknob behind me for support. I felt him start to pull away, and that's when I knew I had to do something.

Here was my chance. I wrapped my own arms around his waist tightly. He stiffened and I automatically dropped them. He made an incoherent noise and tightened his grip around my neck. As if to their own accord, my arms wound around his waist again. He pressed his forehead to the side of my neck and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the contact. I turned my head and burried my nose in his soft warm brown hair. He murmured something against my neck. I lifted my head and he lifted his, locking my eyes with his we stayed there, hypnotized for a couple of minutes. Finally, I snapped out of it and remembered why I had lifted my head in the first place.

"What did you say?' I asked softly bringing my hand up from around his waist to up to his cheek, caressing soft skin. He blushed darkly and averted his eyes. I prompted him again, encouragingly.

_But these places and these faces are getting old I said these places and these faces are getting old I'm going home _

"I said… I love you." he finally replied softly, with his large brown eyes on my blue ones. I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face. By the way he said it, I knew what he meant. Carefully, I leant forward so our noses were pressed together and our lips almost touching.

"I love you too." I whispered in reply softly. A goofy smile spread across him soft lips. Carefully I leant down and brushed them with mine. He gasped and leaned forward. Tongues ventured out and tangled in a fury of lust and passion. I gasped and one of us moaned. I wasn't exactly sure who. My hand moved up his back, scrunching the soft fabric of his t-shirt, while the other slid to the back of his neck, struggling to get him closer and while at the same time tangling in his hair.

His fingers slid into my hairs, knotting almost painfully there. We broke and crushed our lips together again and again, each one of us turning and struggling to get closer and deeper. We finally parted, both of us gasping. Our arms and hands staying firmly where they were as we took in shallow gulps of air. He leaned forward resting his forehead on mine.

_But these places and these faces are getting old I said these places and these faces are getting old I'm going home _

When both of us could breathe once more we shared a goofy smile as he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I stopped and Jimmy turned to me with curiosity in his warm brown lustful loving eyes. He walked a coupe steps back towards me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, mildly concerned.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong." I replied with a slight witty smile.

"Then what?" he asked with the same smile I had.

"_I'm going home."_ I answered with a light laugh as I stepped toward him. He met me half way, his lips crashing together with mine. When we pulled away he looked at me with a strange almost amused look.

"What?" I asked him as I grabbed him by the waist just as he was moving away. He turned to me with that same goofy amused kind of smile and chuckled warmly at me.

"Nothing…it's just…" he trailed off trying to explain what he thought was so funny.

"What?" I now pleaded, endlessly curious.

"You're not going home, Greg…" he started with an irresistible smirk as he stepped forward, his lips only inches from mine, our noses and foreheads pressed together. I looked at him, telling him with my eyes to go on.

"You are home." he told softly as he pressed his lips to mine. And I couldn't agree more…

* * *

*Whatcha think? That was my first song fic! How'd I Do?


	2. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
